Problems
by iluvsasukeandrobin
Summary: Discontinued! - Problems suck, that's why the world is round. SasuSaku some NejiTen NaruHina OOC
1. Arguing with your inner self

Hi everyone! this is my 2nd chap fic! i should b updating forgetting the past, but i wanted 2 start a new fic, i'll update it soon.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was lying down in bed, giving up the fact that he couldn't sleep because of a certain someone..._  
_

_Why the hell does she haunt every fucking part of my brain? She's just another one of my stupid fangirls! Do I love her? Where the hell did that come from!_

**From me!**

_Who the hell are you and what do you want?_

**I'm your inner self, and yeah, you love her! Now go to sleep, i'm tired!**

_No fucking way! You'll sleep when I decide when it's time, and now is not the time!_

**I know what's bothering you. If I help, will you go to sleep?**

_Maybe._

**Bastard.**

_What the hell did you say?_

**Nothing.**

_I thought you were going to help me with my problem._

**Yeah, that's what i'm doing! I'm thinking right now so shut the hell up! **

**"Bing!"**

_Where the hell did this lightbulb come from?_

**It's mine, and I figured it out. It's so fucking easy.**

_Well, what is it?_

**It's so easy, just tell her that you love her, because I know you do.**

_-_blushes- _Where the hell did you get that idea from?_

**From you, so will you go to sleep now, we have to train tomorrow?**

_Fine!_

_

* * *

_Finished with the first chappy! Plz drop off a review, and while your at it, can you pick up a white chocolate mocha from starbuck's, and maybe some mochi icecream for me?


	2. Interruptions

it's me again -smiles- i use d "f" word a lot in this fanfic! hehe!

Disclaimer: I-I-I don't own naruto!

* * *

Key 

"blah"-narration

_blah_-thoughts

**blah**-inner Sasuke

* * *

_How am I going to tell her that I fucking love her?_

**Not again! It's fucking 4:00 in the morning!**

_Sorry mother._

**Grr! Nobody calls me mother!**

_Fine, stupid! _(i know that was really stupid.)

Sasuke attempted to enter the dream world once again. (like he ever entered it.)

* * *

Sunlight filtered through Sasuke's window as the new day arrived. The Uchiha awoke to the sunlight beating down through his window.

_Damn you sun!_

**Why are you always so grumpy in the morning?**

_Shut the fuck up okay. You weren't the one that was trying to find sleep with a really big thought flooding your mind!_

**Your right. Well, good luck!**

_Where the hell are you going!_

Before he knew it, his inner self had disappeared leaving him to do all the dirty work.

"Why can't I live a normal life!" he groaned hastily getting out of bed to meet his teammates at their usaul meeting spot on the bridge.

They still met at the bridge once in awhile and today was one of those days. The old genin team would catch up on each others lives and eat at the Ichiraku, which excited Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke walked to the bridge in a cool facade. He always looked like that, ever since that day his whole clan was killed off by his older brother. The one that everybody looked up to, the one that became an ANBU leader at the age of 13. Yes, that one. He did it to conceal his emotions. Sasuke thought it worked, but his pink-haired teammate was always able to read his face like a book and get anything out of him with those large green eyes of hers that sparkled like jewels. 

Sakura was her name, and she was the one Sasuke loved. Not only was she beautiful, she was strong. She had perfect chakra control, and was a chuunin like him and Naruto. Naruto was a different story. He had the kyuubi sealed within him and his body was like a container that held the monstrous demon fox. Uzamaki Naruto never gave up, and always fought until the end. He had incredible strength and would protect his friends no matter what. That's why they all have become the best of friends. Sasuke's first real friends. Sasuke approached the bridge, only to find his pink teammate sitting against a pole, deep in her flood of thoughts.

"Ohayo." Sakura said, still closing her eyes and thinking.

"Hn." Sasuke answered leaning against the same pole that she was leaning against. It was times like these that he wanted to tell her everything that was bothering him, everything that happened when he was little, or even express his feelings towards her. Yup, Sakura was the only one that he could ever open up to, but he didn't. Sasuke still kept his composure, and didn't forget who's blood was running through his veins.

Uchiha blood. The blood of the most famed clan that possessed the Sharingan. A powerful and well-known bloodline that evolved from the Byakugan of the Hyuga.

* * *

Haruno Sakura continued waiting with Sasuke for their hyper-active, blonde teammate and jounin rank, lazy ass ex-sensei, Hatake Kakashi. As you know, Sakura was deep in thought. There were a lot of things bothering her, and other thoughts kept filling her mind in a never ending cycle. 

"Sakura." Sasuke said, turning around to face her back.

"Yes Sasuke-kun." the thought of Sasuke breaking the silence was uncalled for and very surprising because it was usually Naruto who broke it with his loud,"Hi Sakura-chan's" and ,"Hey Sasuke bastard!"

"I-I-I havesomethingtotellyou!"

"Uh...gomen nasai Sasuke-kun, but I didn't hear you correctly, you were going too fast."

Sasuke let out a sigh and gathered up the courage to confess his love for her.

"I-I-I lo..."

"Hi Sakura-chan! Hey Sasuke-teme!" the blonde kitsune boomed waving a hand above his head in greeting.

A large vein twitched in Sasuke's head and furiously pumped due to this sudden interruption. All Sakura could do was sweat drop and wave back to her teammate returning her greeting.

"Ohayo" the fifteen year-old pink-haired girl waved.

Naruto grinned at hearing her greeting.

"What about you Sasuke-_kun _aren't you gonna say hello?"

"Grr!" Sasuke growled like a dog about to attack.

"Whoa! Grumpy much!"

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered, still angered by Naruto's interruption.

_How troublesome? I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru. I, the Uchiha prodigy who is famous among his ugly fangirls, was about to confess his love for Sakura, but SOMEBODY had to go and mess me up._

**Ooh! Feisty aren't we?**

_Not you again. I'm already mad, you don't have to go and make me even madder!_

**Well, I thought you were already at the Ichiraku. I'm hungry.**

_Is that all you think about? You're just like Naruto! I have an inner self that's just like my rival/best friend!_

"YO! Are you coming?" a somewhat familiar voice rang in his ears. He snapped out of his trance only to find his Icha Icha Paradise loving, hentai ex-sensei.

"You're here already?"

"What the hell are you talking about, he was late and it took him two hours to get here!"

"I didn't ask you dobe."

"Are you guys coming! I'm starving!"

"Coming!" Sasuke answered running towards the cherry blossom.

* * *

Finished with the 2nd chap! plz review, and why didn't anybody get my mochi icecream and my white chocolate mocha? Ja ne! Oh and A.J., if ur out there, MY NAME IS UCHIHA SAKURA! 

thank you and goodnight, or good morning, oh fuck it, what ever time of day it is where ur at!


	3. Asking her out

Hi pplz

replys to reviews

**sakura13pisces:** i will!

**Violet1991:** it probably is. thnks 4 reviewing this n all my other fics!

**BeyArcher:** i will write more

**sweetnadeshiko:** i don't know. ''

**BloodRuby:** of curse i'll continue!

**Iloveinuyasha44:** yup! sum fics will do that 2 u!

* * *

yay! thanks 4 d reviews! they keep me writing n inspire me! ok, on w/ d fic! 

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto. i know my life sucks.

* * *

Key 

blah-narration

(blah)-author's notes

_blah-_thoughts

**blah-**inner sasuke

"blah"-speech

* * *

(from the last chapter) 

"You're here already?"

"What are you talking about, he was late and it took him two hours to get here!"

"I didn't ask you dobe."

"Are you guys coming! I'm starving!"

"Coming!" Sasuke answered running towards the cherry blossom.

* * *

Sasuke caught up with Sakura and Naruto tried to catch up, but Kakashi was holding him back. 

"Give them space." Kakashi whispered, trying to restrain Naruto, and at the same time, reading his beloved Icha Icha Paradise.

"Hmmph!" Naruto folded his arms across his chest.

"If you want Sakura to be happy, leave them alone to do their 'thing'."

"I was right! You are a hentai sensei!" Naruto pointed accusingly at his sensei.

Kakashi smiled at his comment, of course it was unseen behind his mask.

* * *

With Sasuke and Sakura... 

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"You know how I was trying to tell you something before 'somebody' interrupted?"

"What about it?" Sakura asked in her usual sweet tone.

"I-I-I loveyou!"

"Huh? Sorry Sasuke-kun, but I didn't catch that."

"I..."Sasuke cleared his throat. "I lo..." Sasuke was once again interrupted by the same guy from before.

"Yay! We're here!" Naruto yelled, and started singinG the ramen song.

_"RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN!_

_RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN!_

_RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN!_

_MISO RAMEN IS THE BEST! _

_WHOOOOO! GO RAMEN!" _

Sasuke groaned in annoyance. The team took their seats, as a waiter came up to them to take their orders.

"MISO MISO MISO MISO MISO MISO... MISO RAMEN!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"It's weird how he gets all excited about ramen." Sakura whispered to her ex-sensei (who was giggling and mentally shouting "NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE SEX WITH HER! SHE'S THE UGLY ONE!) whom she was seated next to. Sasuke on the other side of Sakura nodded in agreement as Kakashi let out a sigh, while grinnin like an idiot.

"Some things never change." Kakashi shook his head, placing his precious 'book' in his vest pocket.

"I'll have Shoyu ramen please." Sakura asked politely after bashing Naruto on the head because of his rudeness.

"Can you make that two please?" the perverted sensei asked, with his nose still buried in his beloved book, which was Icha Icha Paradise volume 1001.

"Shoyu." Sasuke answered boredly.

_At least I get to sit next to Sakura._

Sasuke let out another sigh.

_I'm surrounded by freaks 24/7._

**That doesn't include me, does it?**

_What the hell do you want this time?_

**I'm just waiting for the ramen.**

_You and Naruto are really alike aren't you?_

**In a way yes, but when it comes to intelligence, i'm like you.**

Sasuke groaned.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" the angelic voice chimed.

_What happened to the '-kun' ?_

Sasuke shook out of his thoughts and turned to Sakura.

"Nothing."

Sakura flashed one of her to die for smiles and resumed talking to Kakashi about... stuff.

_I'll never find the right time to tell her._

**Yes you will. You just have to ask her out on a date.**

_But that's not like me. An Uchiha never..._

**Don't even go there! Please don't start with the,'an Uchiha never speech!' It's so annoying. **

_You're the one who should shut up! Who's the one that's actually going through all of these major events?_

**You.**

_That's right! So shut the hell up if you don't want to get kicked out!_

**How can you kick me out if i'm part of you. I'm your stupid side, and without me, how can you accomplish anything, hmm?**

_Why the hell do I need a stupid side?_

**What! I'm not stupid!**

_You just said that you were stupid so shut up and I mean it!_

**Sakura's trying to talk to you.**

_Why you!_

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura waved a hand in front of Sasuke. He grabbed the arm that was flailing around in front of his face and looked at its owner.

"Sasuke, you spaced out. Kakashi-sensei was telling us that there's going to be a dance for all ninjas in the village, to celebrate the spring festival."

_Yes, good time to ask her out!_

"Sasuke-kun, you spaced out again."

Sasuke turned to flash her a blinding smile. A sexy smile. This caught Naruto's attention, even Kakashi closed his book to catch a glimpse of the rare sight. (when did he open his book again?)

"Sa-sasu-ke?" Sakura asked astonished by his sudden action.

"Wanna go to the dance with me?" By this time, every pair of eyes were watching the scene. -cricket- -cricket-

"..." Sakura's eyes widened. "O-o-okay." She stuttered, still shocked by his sudden invitation.

The Uchiha smirked at his accomplishment. Sasuke walked out of the Ichiraku, feeling happy that he'd finally get to confess his love for the cherry blossom.

* * *

Yay! finished with this chappy! plz review! 


	4. Confessing Your Love

Hi! it's the next chappy for problems! Sorry i haven't updated in awhile. i seemed to have been suffering a tiny case of writer's block. but i think it's just school and all of the stuff that i have to do before winter break. -sigh- how troublesome.

Shikamaru: Hey! You stole my line! How troublesome.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, and if i did, it would probably be on adultswim.

* * *

Key 

(blah)-author's notes

blah-narration

_blah_-thoughts or flashbacks

"blah"-speech

**blah**-inner sasuke

* * *

**The dance is this thursday so you better get ready. Don't you want to impress _your _girl?**

"Hn." Sasuke grunted from his inner-self's remark. The raven-haired man, continued readying himself for a day of training in the enchanting spring-time breeze. That's the only reason why his only major training occurred in the late spring, when the cherry blossoms were in bloom. The breeze seemed to cool his aching muscles that would become fatigued from the painful moments. Images of his brother would always come to haunt him during these times, driving him towards a fit of punches and kicks. Although he had already killed him, he was still angered and still couldn't bring himself to forget.

After having finished another argument with his inner-self, the Uchiha headed out on the familiar route to the training grounds. Soft sakura petals fell from the trees above, floating with the wind in a short little waltz to the ground. Couples seemed to be everywhere admiring the beauties of the season, and stupid fangirls seemed to be staring at him with lustful intent.

_What the hell is up with these people? They're just standing around wasting their valuable time, looking at dumb flowe..._

**That is love my boy, that is love. And they aren't dumb flowers, they are the beauty the spring brings.**

_Great! Not only is my inner-self stupid and annoying, but he is also gay._

**What did you say!**

_Since I'm such a nice handsome, good looking, downright sexy man, I'll repeat my words of wisdom old man. I said you were gay. There, you go, I am sure you will be pleased with my answer._

**A/N: for all you sensitive people out there, there will be a generous amount of cussing. remember this fic is rated T for language. :)****  
**

**Why you little punk!**

_I'm not a punk, you are._

**Shit-faced bitch!**

Fucking annoying, whiny ass little bastard!

**Freakin' ugly ass mother-fuckin' retard!**

Stupid-fuckin'-ugly-bastard-which-I-truly-hate!

**Idiotic-retarded-perverted-loud-ass-mother-fuckin'-bitch!**

_I'm not a fuckin' retarded pervert you lazy ass bitchy little whimpy ramen-crazy freak! _(I'm crazy about ramen, so don't think i hate it. (maybe not as crazy as naruto)

About a million pairs of eyes were glued on the Uchiha. Sasuke snapped back to reality. A pink-haired girl with dazzling green eyes stood before him in tears. Sakura turned around and ran to the woods.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, pushing through the large crowd that was formed around him. Once he had gotten away, he raced towards the woods eager to apologize for his words. Sakura ran faster, attempting to get away from the hurtful man that always seemed to bring her emotional pain, but she couldn't compete with his speed and collapsed from exhaustion. Sasuke made his way to the girl that had broken down on the forest floor.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." he apologized, realizing the -chan that had managed to sneak out with his other words. Sakura suddenly stopped crying and met his obsidian gaze.

"You know how much pain you've caused me? A lot. I can't stand it anymore. I've always been standing on your doorstep, waiting for you to return my love, showing it almost every time I see you. You know why I love you..." she paused.

"because you felt sorry for me." Sasuke continued for her. "I'm sorry Sakura, I'm just a cold-hearted bastard aren't I?" with that, Sasuke stood up and walked away, leaving the poor girl alone, but something prevented him from going any further.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry, but that's not why I love you. I don't think you have a cold heart, deep down in your heart, is a place for love, a place that you have not yet unlocked. That's why I love you." Sakura sighed and released her grip on his arm, as she did that, preassure was applied to her lips. (that part was really corny! hehe!) She slowly opened her eyes only to be met by darkness. Sakura broke the kiss and drooped her head, staring at the ground.

"Why Sasuke-kun, why?" she whispered into the darkness to nothing and nobody in particular.

"Because...because I love you." Sakura tore her gaze away from the ground, her eyes widened in worry. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't acting like himself._ Actually, he hadn't been acting himself lately. _Sakura thought.

"I know I haven't been acting myself lately." Sasuke paused, then sighed. His gaze was now fixed on the beauty before him. "I do love you Sakura, and never want to hurt you again. I'm sorry about yelling at you..." Sasuke chuckled before continuing. "I was actually arguing with myself." Sakura giggled and hugged his arm, pulling him towards the festivities.

* * *

**This is NOT the end okay.** Just making sure everybody knows that. This fic is kinda like a soap opera, it's freaky. -shiver- Plz review, and i'm sorry for not updating sooner.

* * *


	5. The Festival

Hi people! yeah, finally updating this fic. plz read my other fic, meeting of silence. i need ideas for that fic. yeah, i know sasuke's a little OOC. oh yeah, and the you know how i said (well, it was actually sasuk's inner-self.) the festival would be on a thursday, well, yeah...

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, if i did, all the movies** would** be rated R! hehe!

* * *

Key 

blah-narration

"blah"-speech

(blah)-author's notes

_blah_-thoughts

**blah**-inner sakura

* * *

_Did he just confess his love to me?_ Sakura thought as she continued to drag the Uchiha along by his muscular arm. 

**Hell yeah!**

Sakura ignored her inner self's statement and considered the few possible reasons as to why he would, out of the blue, confess his love for her.

_Maybe he was just feeling sorry for what he'd done. _Sakura shook her head, thinking harder.

_Or maybe...maybe he actually does love me._

**Hell yeah! Why would he apologize if he didn't love you! Hmm!** **He fuckin' loves you god damnit! Why the hell can't you accept his love!**

_Because, he could hurt me again. I don't want to experience that pain anymore. It's liked being plunged into a never ending darkness similar to the fiery pits of hell. _She tightened her grip around Sasuke's arm, never wanting to let go.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke inquired, staring at her watery eyes.

"Uh...nothing! There's just, uh, something in my eye. Yeah!" She replied, rubbing the liquid away.

"Whatever. You don't think i'm that stupid, do you?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Well, just making sure."

* * *

They had arrived at the festival after what seemed like forever. Stalls were lined in rows, releasing fresh aromas into night from all the food being cooked. Lanterns lit up the streets as many people roamed the streets, chuckling now and then. 

Sakura gazed in excitement at the festival taking place before them.

"Where do you want to go?" Sasuke asked, watching her stare in amazement at the festival.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Sakura answered as she turned her head to face him.

"I don't know, wherever you want to go."

"Well, the only reason why I like to come to the spring festival is to watch the fireworks."

"Then let's go." He reached for her hand, looking for the perfect spot to watch them, which was a hill in which a bench was placed in front of a cherry blossom tree facing a clear, dark sky full of stars, dancing in the winds of space. They situated themselves in front of the bench on the cool, grassy earth. Sakura hugged her knees against her chest, gazing at the stars, readying themselves for the brightness of the fireworks.

Sasuke stared at her in awe. From her beautiful sea foam green eyes to her luscious pale pink lips. He had found out about the lusciousness of her lips the first time he kissed her. If she hadn't broken the kiss, they's probably end up in bed tangled in sheets.

"Uh, Sasuke-kun, are you feeling okay? You keep staring at me. Is there something on my face?"

"Uh...no! Your perfect." he whispered the last part, unfortunately for him, she had heard him loud and clear. A blush creeped its way upon her cheeks. Sasuke hadn't realized she heard that and ignored the blush. Unknowingly, he leaned forward and claimed her lips, once again lost in the kiss. He even went as far as to stick his tongue in her mouth wanting to taste more. Sakura was surprised by his sudden action but gladly accepted it.

* * *

yeah, i know, short chapter. plz review! 


	6. Watching Fireworks

Hi pplz! yeah, another chapter for problems.

Disclaimer: Why the hell do i not own naruto? fuck! if i did, the possibilities of sasu/saku ending up in bed are endless. D

* * *

Key 

blah-narration

**blah**-inner sasuke

_blah_-thoughts

(blah)-author's notes

* * *

Recap 

_"Uh...no! Your perfect." He whispered the last part, unfortunately for him, she had heard him loud and clear. A blush crept its way upon her cheeks . Sasuke hadn't realized that and ignored the blush. Unknowingly, he leaned forward and claimed her lips, once again lost in the kiss. He even went as far as to stick his tongue in her mouth wanting to taste more. Sakura was surprised by his sudden action and gladly accepted it._

_

* * *

_A warm sensation filled both of them. Soon Sasuke was placing butterfly kissed on her neck, also creating little nips here and there. His hands were occupied, feeling every curve on her body as his lips did most of the work. Sakura placed her arms around his neck as let out soft moans of pleasure from his actions. Sasuke stopped, gasping for breath as he looked up at the moaning girl, smiled, then proceded. His lips traveling back to the opening of her mouth, bringing his hands to her neck, feeling the softness of her exposed skin.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun." she whispered as she looked into his eyes, her's full of love, glittering in the light that the moon provided.

Sasuke gaped at her beauty. Long pink tresses glittered in the moonlight, and her peachy white skin glowed, making her even more beautiful.

"Aishiteru, Sakura-chan." he replied, his eyes to full of love, and the added suffix told her that he would die for her, even if it meant giving up on his dreams of revenge and restoration. Sasuke would never forget that day, the day he

Sasuke knew that she was the one that he wanted to spend his life with. The one that he wanted to help him restore his clan. The Uchiha clan. One of the most prestigious clans of Konohagakure, village hidden in the leaves, under the rule of Sarutobi, the third hokage that had taken place of the Yondaime in the fire country. A clan that had been wiped out by Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. The clan famous for their fire jutsu's and their bloodline. The Sharingan. Sasuke kept thinking about his future, images of him and Sakura together were being created.

* * *

The fireworks had started, awaking Sasuke from his thoughts. He patted his lap, signaling for the kunoichi to sit down. Sakura situated herself on his lap, leaning her back against his muscular chest. Sasuke placed gentle kisses on her exposed neck, his hands exploring every detail of her body. 

_Damn, I spend too much time with Kakashi. _He grinned a perverted grin before he turned his attention towards the fireworks.

* * *

yay! this chappy is finished! there will be one more chapter after this so, yeah. this fic and my other fic, Forgetting the past and Meeting of silence are like kinda connected, so this is a prequel for Forgetting the past and its sequel, Meeting of silence. thanks for all the reviews and plz review. (weird sentence.) yeah, another short chapter.

Merry x-mas everybody!

* * *


	7. Elephants and Dinosaurs oh my!

Hi pipz! yup, cool fucking started yesterday and i hate it! only cuz the hw. i really missed talking to my friends and talking bout perverted stuffs! hehe! well, here's the next chappy for problems! oh, and remember that this story is kinda like a prequel to forgetting the past, and meeting of silence, my other chap fics.

Disclaimer: I, DON'T, FUCKING, OWN, NARUTO! damn, i had too much candy.

* * *

Key (i'm getting tired of fucking writing this so, figure it out! gomen, i'm really mean today.) 

blah-narration

"blah"-speech

_blah_-thoughts and flashbacks

**blah**-inner sasuke's voice and actions

**"blah"**-inner sasuke's pretend voice (you'll get it once u read)

(blah)-author's notes

* * *

Recap 

Sasuke placed gentle kisses on her exposed neck, his hands exploring every detail of her body.

_Damn, I spend too much time with Kakashi. _He grinned a perverted grin before he turned his attention towards the fireworks.

end recap

+-+

A couple walked home, hands intertwined with the others, walking to the house where team seven's only girl member lived. (yup, a couple! heehee!)

Sasuke sighed as his inner self continued bragging about how great he had been in the process of winning the girl's heart.

**Yeah, I was so great! Did you see me? I was like all yeah, and then all yeah. Then I felt her...**

_Shut...the...hell...up._

**What! Yeah, you're just jealous cuz I actually kissed her! Haha! In your fuckin' ugly, drop-dead ugly, fucked up face!  
**

_What the hell is your problem? I was the one that kissed her, and felt her...uh. Nevermind, I won't say it because you'll get jealous and go running home to your mommy crying. Oh, wait, you don't have a mommy._

**Oh yes I do. She's...uh...here somewhere, I just have to look for her.**

**mutter**

**yelling**

**mutter**

**bang**

**boom**

**splash**

**Shit!**

**whirring**

**warning **

**KABOOM!**

**Aah!**

**See, she's right here. **Inner Sasuke reveals a rag doll, dressed in, well, rags.

**Hi mommy! Sasuke hurt my feelings and he had sex with an elephant!**

**"Oh, it's okay! Mommy is going to take care of you! He shouldn't have sex with an elephant, it's bad! He's supposed to have sex with a dinosaur and go..." **Inner Sasuke grabs a toy dinosaur and makes it look like his mom is humping it.

**"See, it's easy, why don't you try it and see what's better. A dinosaur or an elephant." **Inner Sasuke stopped talking in his girly, pretend voice and starts humping a toy elephant and a toy dinosaur.

_Oh god! Why do I have such a weird inner self?_

+-+

"Um, Sasuke-kun, are you in there? You seem to be lost in space." the pink haired ninja waved an arm in front of his face, making Sasuke snap out of his thougts, and on instinct, grabbed the moving thing in front of him and stared at Sakura.

"Gomen, I was just thinking." he smiled a perverted grin.

_Maybe I should start learning._

The end

_

* * *

_i can't believe this fic is finished. in the end, sasuke was talking about his inner self having... yeah. and that's what he said he should learn. HAHAHAHAHA! plz review. i'll start a new fic soon that will probably have some other pairings in it. i was laughing so freakin' hard when i was writing the dinosaur, elephant thing. u can probably see why. i don't know where that came from, but, my perverted mind had taken over. hehehe!

_

* * *

_


	8. Sparring With Tenten

i decided to continue writing this fic cuz: 1. all my fics are too short 2. people keep asking me to continue it so...here's the next chappy for problems!

Disclaimer: i don't own it so stop fucking bothering me! if i did, sasu/saku would be fuckin' together right now!

oi! that didn't come out right...i just noticed that...no, it'd be gross if i said,"sasu/saku would be fuckin' eachother right now." oops! just said/typed it. i decided to like make neji shika and naru like do the same thing sasuke did. (try to confess their luv) k, is that clear. at the end of the fic, i'll like write what happens after they all get together. weird, i just found out that i clearly stated in the 'supposedly' last chapter that this fic and my other chapter fics are realted, ok i finally made up my mind. **THIS FIC AND ALL MY OTHER CHAPTER FICS ARE NOT RELATED IN ANY DAMN WAY! GOD, I CAN'T FUCKIN' MAKE UP MY DAMN MIND! GRR! DAMN TWISTED STUPID BRAIN OF MINE! **

* * *

Key (do i really have to keep fucking writing this damn thing!) 

_blah_-thoughts

**blah**-inner sasuke or sakura

(blah)-author's notes

* * *

Sakura sighed, leaning against her apartment door. _So, it wasn't a dream. It was real._

**Damn, you got that right.**

_Oh shut up! _(i say that a lot in real life.)

"Hmm...I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow." Sakura said out loud to herself, trying to ignore her innerself's bragging.

* * *

The next day... 

"AHH!" a chocolate brown-haired woman yelled, with her right hand gripped tightly around a kunai before tossing the object with much force towards her opponent .

"Now Tenten, wasting your breath won't help you." the man teased, smirking his oh-so-fabulous-hot-guy-smirk.

"Grr!" the girl named Tenten growled, preparing for his barrage of attacks. She knew what he would do next, it was the same every sparring match. She would always run out of breath in the end, and get beaten by_ him_. Lost in her thoughts, the said boy thought that as a great time to attack. After lunging forward, a whirl of smoke clouded his vision.

"Ha! Got you Neji!" a feminine voice teasingly taunted.

_Damn! A shadow clone!_ Neji thought, thinking fast, he activated his Byakugan, the advanced bloodline limit passed down from generation to generation of the famous Hyuuga clan. The brown-haired jounin looked around thorough the smoke, only to find a blurred figure come towards him. He fell on his back. The smoke cleared to reveal a very happy Tenten.

"I win!" She yelled pinning him down.

"It's not over yet, now get off me." he squirmed under her firm hold.

"Say it!"

"No, get off me." Neji tried to stay calm. But damn, this girl was annoying him to death.

"I'm not letting you go until you say it!"

"No."

"Say it or i'll never get off!"

"Fine! I lost! Okay! Happy!"

"Satisfied." Tenten pushed off of him and lend a hand to help him, but when he was about to grab her hand, she saw a blurred figure in front of her, and next thing you know, Neji was on top of her, holding her in his firm grip.

"Aww! Neji-kun! That's not fair!" Now Tenten tried desperately to get him off, squirming and pushing, not succedeing.

"I'll never lose." Neji smirked again. He always won. Every time.

Tenten realized what position they were in and blushed furiously.

"..." Neji had found out why she was blushing and didn't move. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks and it got darker and darker. He couldn't move. He was glued to the spot. On top of Tenten of course! They kept staring at eachother. Staring. Staring. Staring. Until...

"Neji! Tenten-chan! Do you want to eat some ramen with me!" Uh oh! The fuzzy eyebrowed green beast has entered the building. "Oh yeah, and I forgot...to..." Lee stopped in his tracks. Staring. Staring. Staring. Stari...Neji and Tenten: JUST GET ON WITH IT!

A small grin appeared on his face. Bigger and bigger it got. Turning into a smile. Lee started giggling, then he couldn't hold in his laughter anymore. He laughed like a maniac.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU...HE...SHE...AHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Such a fine day, isn't it?

* * *

yup, the end of the chappy. thanks to those who asked me to continue. i really owe you! wait! here's a piece of candy! arigato! -bows- if it wasn't for u guys, people would be suffering. hehehe! i'm so lazy! that's why i ended it right there. thanks again!

* * *


	9. Laughing

waah! 4 reviews and i just posted a chappy last night!thanks everybody! i feel so luved! i'll try to make the chapters longer!

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto. i'm getting freakin' tired of writing this damn disclaimer. naruto is owned by kishimoto-san!

* * *

Key 

(blah)-author's notes

**blah**-inner sasuke or sakura

_blah_-thoughts or flashbacks

* * *

Sakura sighed, putting the used dishes away from her meal. _I can't believe Sasuke-kun actually asked me to move in with him today. I guess I didn't know what was coming when I said I wondered what was going to happen. I just didn't expect that. _

A familiar voice then interrupted her thoughts.

"Sakura-koi!"

"Yes!" Sakura answered back. She still wasn't used to the suffix he had added to her name. It made her wince and made her feel uncomfortable. Why? Because Sasuke had always been such a cold-hearted jerk from the very beginning, but had anonymously added that suffix just that morning when she had first seen him on her doorstep.

Begin flashback

_Sakura sighed after eating her quickly prepared breakfast consisting of a riceball and tea. _(sakura's sighing a lot. heehee!)

_After putting away her dishes, a soft, but loud knock echoed throughout her small apartment._

_"Sakura-koi?" Sasuke asked looking straight at her beautiful face after she had swung the door open for him. "I was wondering..." Sasuke continued, never taking his eyes off her's. "Since we're both living alone..." Sasuke was breaking up his sentences making Sakura was nervous, excited and anxious at the same time. "Since we're both living alone, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to move in with me?" a questioning gaze graced his features. He kept staring at her, waiting for an answer. Her jaw drooped slightly, thinking, and trying to process the recent events that had just gone on._

_"S-Sasuke-kun? D-Don't you think this is a bit...sudden?" Sakura spoke her answer and this time stared at Sasuke._

_"I know it is. I just, I just..."_

_"Nevermind that, I just meant to ask you, why?" Sakura silenced him with two fingers, never leaving his soft lips, until he spoke again._

_"I-I love you. That's why." Sasuke looked up from the ground, again looking into her light-green pools called eyes. "I want to be with you."_

_Sakura felt her eyes water, but Sasuke stopped them before they reached her cheeks by rubbing his thumbs under her eyes and wiping them away._

_"So, will you?" Sasuke was desperate, she knew that. She flung her slender arms around his neck and whispered a soft,"Yes!"_

_Sasuke smiled. He never thought that he would ever be able to feel such an emotion as the one he was feeling right now. Happiness. Oh, how he longed for that. Now, he didn't have to wish for it anymore. It had finally come true. Sasuke swung her legs over his left arm and carried her bridal style all the way to his apartment, without using any jutsu's or chakra to increase his speed. He just walked the whole way. Smiling_

End flashback

Sakura smiled. "Yes Sasuke-_koi_!" she continued to smile sweetly as if nothing had happened. Sasuke was surprised as she was able to adjust so quickly, but he smiled. He _had _found happiness.

Meanwhile...

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lee continued to laugh, making Neji and Tenten blush even more. They couldn't speak, and the bad part is that they stayed like that, neither of them bothering to move.

Lee's laughing began to decrease, until..."Ten-chan!" Oh no, even more trouble. The pig had now entered the building. "I need help choosing...my..." Ino stopped, and her jaw dropped to the ground, causing her to fall over. Before hitting ground, Shikamaru appeared out of nowhere and caught her...almost. He stopped and looked in Tenten's direction, making him fall over too. Tenten and Neji are having such a fine day aren't they?

* * *

yup! shika and ino saw them too. they're having such a nice day. heehee! plz review!

* * *


	10. Kissing

yay! 70 reviews! i luv all my reviewers! hehehe! there's a lot of sasu/saku and neji/ten fluff in this chappy! hope u likey! oh, and of course some humor! just a little. there's a lot of OOC!

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto! shit!

* * *

Recap 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lee continued to laugh, making Neji and Tenten blush even more. They couldn't speak, and the bad part is that they stayed like that, neither of them bothering to move.

Lee's laughing began to decrease, until..."Ten-chan!" Oh no, even more trouble. The pig has now entered the building. "I need help choosing...my..." Ino stopped, and her jaw drop to the ground, causing her to fall over. Before hitting the ground, Shikamaru appeared out of nowhere and caught her...almost. He stopped and looked in Tenten's direction, making him fall over too. Tenten and Neji are having such a fine day aren't they?

End recap

"T-T-TEN-CHAN?" Ino asked, recovering from her state of shock.

"U-Uh...o-ohayo?" Tenten managed to speak, her cheeks still red. Neji gathered up his courage to push up off of Tenten, and extended his palm towards her. When he felt slight preassure on it, he did some hand seals and they disappeared.

"Ten-chan?" Lee asked, after recovering from his half-hour long laugh.

+-+

Tenten looked at her surroundings. They were in a dark alley, where it was almost impossible to see eachother, only their eyes were visible. Neji looked at Tenten's sparkling eyes and immediately wanted her. Lust filled every part of his body.

"T-Thank you, N-Neji-k..." she was interrupted by a pair of strong arms, embracing her. Then, his lips came crashing down on hers, enticing her in a long, sweet kiss. The weapon's specialist was surprised by his sudden action, but let him lead her.

"Neji-kun..." she moaned as he started nipping at her neck, seducing her. Neji rubbed her sides, making her want even more.

"Wait, over here!" a loud whisper came unnoticed by the couple. (yup, making out in a dark alley! hehe!)

* * *

Sasuke pulled Sakura in a warm hug. 

"What was that for?" she looked up to see his smiling face.

"Nothing." he smirked.

"You're thinking of something, and I know it." she put on her own smirk.

"Yup, you're right."

"What?"

"This." Sasuke then leaned forward, pulling Sakura towards him. She smirked, knowing that Sasuke was a very naughty boy when it comes to 'this'. He went for her neck first, bringing his to her 'front'. Sakura moaned under his light, but rough kisses. Sasuke liked hearing her moan like that, and smirked. The ninja then moved to her lips, teasing her, rubbing her thigh in the process. A loud poof erupted, but the ninja's went on with their make-out session.

"Yo! I just came by to..." Kakashi dropped his book, and started drooling like a dog.

_This is better than the sex scenes in Icha Icha Paradise! _

They both turned their heads to the side, only to see their perverted ex-sensei drooling a puddle of drool. Sasuke dropped Sakura and she just kept staring and staring. They blushed, but Kakashi just kept drooling, thinking they would go even further, with Sakura on the ground. Kakashi just kept staring and waiting for all the action.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" the Sharingan user stuttered. Yeah, Sasuke stuttered. Amazing, isn't it?

* * *

hehehe! sasu/saku! hehehe! sasuke-kun's soooooooooo effing hot! -drools- plz review! they keep me motivated! 


	11. Touches

hi pplz! it's the next chappy of problems! oh, and thanks for the reviews! i got three while i was at school! (i posted it right before school!)

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto goddamnit!

* * *

Key 

(blah)-author's notes

_blah_-thoughts of flashbacks

**blah**-inner sakura

* * *

Recap 

"This." Sasuke then leaned forward, pulling Sakura towards him. She smirked, knowing that Sasuke was a very naughty boy when it comes to 'this'. He went for her neck first, bringing his hands to her 'front'. Sakura moaned under his light, but rough kisses. Sasuke liked hearing her moan like that, and smirked. The ninja then moved to her lips, teasing her, rubbing her thigh in the process. A loud poof erupted, but the ninja's went on with their make-out session.

"Yo! I just came by to..." Kakashi dropped his book, and started drooling like a dog.

_This is better than the sex scenes in Icha Icha Paradise!_

They both turned their heads to the side, only to see their perverted ex-sensei drooling a puddle of drool. Sasuke dropped Sakura and she just kept staring and staring. They blushed, but Kakashi just kept drooling, thinking they would go even further, with Sakura on the ground. Kakashi just kept staring, waiting for all the action.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" the Sharingan user stuttered. Yeah, Sasuke stuttered. Amazing, isn't it?

end recap

The drool came to a stop, but Kakashi kept watching them. (kakashi-sensei's a pervert! hehehe!)

"..." Sakura blush darkened, realizing she was wearing a skirt. A mini skirt mind you.

The Uchiha looked down at the girl, but she looked away, the blush still visible on her peachy cheeks.

"Uh...gomen...I just interrupted something _very_ important." the copy nin chuckled nervously, scratching his head.

Sasuke's eyes turned a furious red, and he glared venomously at the target.

"U-Uh, i-i'll just b-be leaving now. Bye!" Kakashi vanished in another poof and was gone in an instant.

When he heard that all too familiar sound, Sasuke helped Sakura up and pulled her into another embrace.

"Now, where were we?" Sasuke's eyes turned to their original charcoal black color.

+-+

The white-eyed Hyuuga continued in the same lustful manner, placing light kisses on the girl's neck.

" ACK!" a voice screamed, interrupting the couple.

"..." caught again. The coffee-haired shinobi turned a bright red.

"Ah! I stepped on some gum!" the voice screamed again. Neji and Tenten looked at eachother, then continued kissing.

+-+

"Mmm..." a girl moaned.

Sasuke started groping her ass, getting even more into it. (oi! perv...)

"S-Sakura-cha..." another person said. This time it was...

* * *

hahahahahaha! damn! everyone is ruining their fun! D hahaha! sasuke groped her ass! OMFG! sasuke-kun, ur sooooooo fuckin' hot! -starry eyed- plz review this weird fic. 


	12. NANI!

hi pplz! i luv u all! i got like two reviews everyday! here's a choco chip cookie! -pulls out cookie jar- here! -stuffs cookie in mouth- yumph!

Disclaimer: why the fuck do i have to keep writing this damn thing!

Shika: Because idiot! u need to write the damn disclaimer to...

me: -stuffs cookie in shika's mouth- now, where was i, ah yes. i don't fuckin' own naruto so leave me the fuck alone! ahem...now, on with the story!

* * *

Key 

(blah)-author's notes

_blah_-thoughts or flashbacks

**blah**-inner sakura or sasuke (not much of her in here!)

* * *

Recap 

"Mmm..." a girl moaned.

Sasuke started groping her ass, getting even more into it.

"S-Sakura-cha..." another person said. This time it was...

end recap

"..." an incredibly red blush appeared on the face of the couple.

The white-eyed Hyuuga looked down, finding the floor of interest, her pale face getting darker as she looked down, blocking the light from her already red face.

"H-Hin-nata-ch-chan?" She looked at her in disbelief. The only time she would see her friend like this would only be when she was troubled by her thoughts and feelings, personal problems. Her body hadn't matured as much as Sakura's, but she would, every now and then, receive the lustful gazes of older men, undressing her with their eyes. But, although she didn't have it as bad as her, she was greatly affected by this that she would burst into tears, a silent cry of help. The Hyuuga was still in love with Naruto, yes, but she tried her best to hide her shyness around him. Naruto and Hinata held a friendly relationship, refusing to think that they would ever be together, Hinata comes to Sakura for help. Hinata wasn't as shy around her friends anymore. She has proven to be as loud as Naruto when they were around. But, this time, Hinata's eyes held a look of sadness, her bright white eyes turned dull and gray. She was saddened by something.

"G-Gomen Sakura-chan, i'll just come another time." Hinata turned away, but was stopped by a her unmoving arm.

"No, it's okay, you didn't do anything wrong." Sakura let go of her friend's arm and continued. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

The dark purple-haired girl looked up at her friend, a fresh batch of tears on her little face.

Sasuke kept quiet, watching Sakura's sisterly motions. _Sakura would make a great mother._

**Aren't you a little too young to be thinking about kids? **

Sasuke ignored his inner-self's perverted statement and focused on Sakura's actions.

"I-It's Naruto-kun, h-he's..." Hinata retreated to the little area in her mind, her face once again turning dark, . "H-He's...HE'S GOING OUT WITH ANOTHER WOMEN!"

The sudden angered shout surprised Sasuke, but what surprised Sakura were the words she said. Sakura's eyes showed off her pity for the girl, her sadness, her pain.

"I-I was w-walking around, looking for a g-gift f-for him..."

Flashback

_Hinata hummed a happy tune that had been playing on and on in her head. Her face held a soft smile that would weaken any man. She visited the market to, out of nowhere, buy a gift for Naruto.  
_

_"Naruto-kun, what should I get for you?" She stopped when she spotted a familiar shock of bright golden hair. Hinata quickly hid herself behind the wall in the alleyway that she had come from.  
_

_"Arigato! I'm sure she'll love these!" Naruto grinned and chuckled, holding a beautiful boquet of Azaleas, Tiger Lillies, and little Daisies popping up._

_Hinata gasped. Who were those flowers for? Why did he buy those flowers? These questions ran through her head in a rush._

_Naruto looked in her direction, hearing her soft gasp with his incredible hearing._

_"Hi Hina-chan. I got th..."_

_Hinata burst into tears. "You should've told me you were going out with someone!"_

_"Huh? No, wait! These are y..."_

_"I don't want to hear it!" Hinata ran away, hurt._

_"Hina-chan, I love you..." he whispered into the air._

end flashback

"Hahahahaha! Hinata-chan! He got those flowers for you, isn't it obvious!" Sakura laughed.

"Nani!" Hinata looked at her friend.

"You didn't even hear what he has to say. Now, you go over to Naruto's apartment and apologize to him right now! Do you hear me?" Sakura pushed Hinata out the door.

"I-I..." Hinata tried to speak, but Sakura had closed the door on her.

+-+

Sakura leaned against the door, giggling to herself.

_She's so cute when she's like that. _Sasuke thought to himself. He, once again, took her into his arms.

"You're so cute when your like that." Sakura blushed from his words as he hugged her from behind, burying his face in her neck, kissing it, again. His hickies from earlier were still visible.

"Now, where were we?" He asked, seductively, his hot breath tickling her ear, and his familiar sexy smirk on.

"You can never have enough, can you?" Sakura turned around, interrupting Sasuke's kisses with a smirk, making him smirk. He dove for her neck again, but was stopped by Sakura's teasing. "Nuh-uh! You can't get anything from just that." Sakura winked and pulled Sasuke into their room, making his smirk even wider. I think you know what's going to happen next. -wink wink- (ur lucky i'm not describing it! hehehe!)

+-+

Naruto sighed. _I failed, again! Now i'll never become hokage with Hinata-chan as my wife!_

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

"Gomen, i'm very busy...Hina-chan! What are you doing here?"

"Gomen Naruto-kun." came Hinata's clear voice. She flung her arms around his neck, never wanting to let go. Naruto put his arms around her neck and hugged her close to him.

"It's okay Hinata-chan." he hugged her closer. "Aishiteru Hina-chan!" Naruto yelled idiotically.

"A-Aishiteru Naruto-kun..."

* * *

the end of the chappy. ok, i can't make up my mind, but since sasu/saku are having you know what, i just realized that this is after sasuke came back to konoha! hehe! plz review! i'm so fuckin' stupid, and i think i have short term memory! i can't remember what i wrote at the beginning of this fic! plz review! now, to clear things up! i made sasu/saku too young so i gotta make them older! when i'm finished with this fic (which won't be any time soon.) i'll be able to read it and laugh at my fuckin' brain...hehe! and sorry for the short chapters! 

Sasuke: age: 21 jounin, Anbu (i chose to make him the same age as neji)

Sakura: age: 20 jounin, Anbu medic nin

Neji: age: 21 jounin, Anbu

Tenten: age: 20 jounin, Anbu (i chose to make tenten a year younger than neji)

Shikamaru: age: 21 jounin, Anbu

Ino: age: 20 jounin

Naruto: age: 21 jounin, Anbu

Hinata: age: 20 jounin, medic nin

so, all the guys are 21 and all the girls are 20. hehe, so it makes it ok 4 sasu/saku to have u know wat! hehehe!


	13. Weird

hi pplz! gomen! i told some of u i'd update the weekend before last weekend! oh yeah, i changed my pen name! and i had a damn writer's block and we were taking IOWA (damn) tests, and i had soooo much freakin homework it's not even funny! oh, and sorry bout all of these 'adjustments' with their ages and whatnot...GOMEN! it seems i have short term memory, a short attention span, a twisted mind (courtesy of my friends XD damn them...) i'm also very hyperactive and tend to say random things all the time..., and a short temper (yup, i got the all too familiar azn attitude...i scare my friends sometimes...) i was also sick last weekend with a fever and still am now, but i feel good enough to read fics!

Disclaimer: i don't fuckin' own naruto...

* * *

Key 

**blah**-inner sasuke or sakura

_blah_-flashbacks or thoughts

(blah)-author's notes

* * *

Recap 

"It's okay Hinata-chan." he hugged her closer. "Aishiteru Hina-chan!" Naruto yelled idiotically.

"A-Aishiteru Naruto-kun..."

end recap

Sasuke woke up to this throbbing pain in his neck. Sakura had worn him out the previous night, but he was sure as hell glad he 'did it'. Yeah, of course it was his first time, and he hadn't known it was also Sakura's too. He turned on his side despite the pain and examined her more closely. Her hair was spread about her face, in heaping waves of messiness. She lay her head on her hands in a peacful rest, later to awaken from her slumber. Her luscious, pale pink lips were displayed in a thin line of both pure pleasure and pain. When thoughts of last nite flood his brain like and endless stream of water, he blushed a bright crimson, not knowing that a certain peachy-colored girl, or should I say woman, had awoken from her deep, restful slumber. Sakura's face looked like that of an angel at that moment, her naughtiness from before not currently displayed on her cute, round face.

"What's the matter, Sasuke-_kun_?" she teased, a familiar devilish smirk graced her features, her lips slightly curving into a smile. He started sweating, fearing she would again take over him like a poor little dog, being toyed around with by its master. He let a slight whimper escape his lips. Sakura immediately pounced on him, trying to keep the blanket as a covering, straddling his hips, capturing him with her gorgeous, large green eyes.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" she let out a maniacal chuckle (uh, is it ok to use it with that word? O?O) and captured his lips in a sweet, seductive manner.

_I think she's gone crazy! I might end up as her sex slave again! What should I do! _Sasuke thought and sweatdropped. _Or should I just let her do what she wants?_

She continued her kisses, bringing them down to his chest, while fluttering her eyelashes.

_Oh no! Not again!_

+-+

The Hyuuga prodigy had finally gotten his girl, and was making out with her! Can you believe that? The Hyuuga Neji, making OUT! -clears throat- ok, on with the story.

"N-Neji-k-kun?" Tenten asked, in a small, quiet voice, resembling Hinata's.

"Mhmm..." his answer muffled by the repeated kisses he placed in the nape of her neck.

"D-Do y-you...Do you love me!" Neji stopped, and looked into her eyes.

"Would I be here if I didn't?" he smirked when he heard no answer, and continued kissing.

+-+

"U-Uh! S-S-Sakura!" Sasuke nervously raised his voice, as she took control of his 'thing', making him very VERY uncomfortable. (yeah, his 'hot dog' AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! i am so cruel! D

"Had enough?" He shivered at the comment and she continued what she was doing.

**Take control goddamit! You're a man! For christ's sake, a man! Take control! You can't let her do this to us! Take it like a man! Show her what your made of! She's testing you!**

Bing! A lightbulb appeared above Sasuke's head. _How could I be so stupid?_

**There you go! You finally admit that you're stupid!**

_I'm a man! RRRRRRR! _

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's shoulders and they switched positions.**  
**

* * *

yeah, the end of the chappy! bye bye! i'm so sorry for not updating sooner! and i'll be sure to update meeting of silence soon! gomen nasai!

**  
**


	14. Huh?

yeah, finally updating problems...gomen! i haven't been updating my fics because i've been so damn busy these past few months! gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen!

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto and i never will so get off my damn back!

* * *

Key 

**inner sasuke or sakura**

_flashbacks or thoughts_

_italicized words_

A/N-author's notes

"speech"

* * *

Recap 

Bing! A lightbulb appeared above Sasuke's head. _How could I be so stupid?_

**There you go! You finally admit that you're stupid!**

_I'm a man! GRRRR!_

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's shoulders and they switched positions.

End Recap

"Sasuke-kun, you're no fun!" Sakura teased, showing off a cute little pout that he couldn't resist. Sasuke smirked. She knew him all too well.

He ravaged her neck like a wild animal, not letting go of the smirk that had already burned itself onto his face.

"Sasuke-kun! You're mean! How am I supposed to get rid of these marks!" she questioned, pointing towards her neck which had been covered in red marks (you know what those are!) from the previous night.

Sasuke paid no heed to her complaint, and continued on with his _business_.

"Sasuke-kun!" she whined, noticing his lack of attention.

"Sasuke-kun!"

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

**"GODAMIT! SASUKE-KUN!" **she screamed.

"What?" Sasuke asked, annoyed and angry over the fact that he was so _rudely_ interrupted.

"Why do you get to have all the fun?" she inquired, her bottom lip quivering in another cute little pout.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

"SASUKE-K..."

"You don't know what turns me on?" he said with lust filled eyes.

"Eh..." Sakura asked, frightened by the change of mood.

* * *

i know, such a short chapter! gomen! i just have like 8 more days of school left till summer vacation! woohoo! i'll be able to update more! and thanks to all my reviewers! 


	15. Hmph!

i'm so damn sorry! i haven't updated and said that i would be able to update more, but, i was wrong...

Disclaimer: i don't own it and i never will, etc etc...

* * *

Key 

**inner sasuke or sakura**

_flashbacks or thoughts_

_italicized words_

A/N- author's notes

* * *

Recap 

"Why do you get have all the fun?" she inquired, her bottom lip quivering in another cute little pout

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

"SASUKE-K..."

"You don' know what turns me on." he said with lust filled eyes.

"Eh..." Sakura whimpered, frightened by the change of mood.

End Recap

"I'm hungry." Sakura frowned, but Sasuke just ignored her.

"That's it!" she shoved him aside with the monstrous strength she had inherited from Tsunade.

"Itai!" Sasuke replied, rubbing his back after it had made contact with the hard wood floor.

"I'm going to take a shower." -glare-

Sakura made her way to the bathroom wrapped in a towel, and made sure that the door was locked. As she stepped into the shower, she spotted a familiar raven-haired guy standing right in front of her.

"Pervert..." she cursed under her breath, and turned the water to cold.

"Hey! You don't have to be so mean!" he playfully grinned, when his skin touched the freezing cold water.

Sakura glared in reply.

"DAMNIT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME HERE?"

"I already told you why."

"Teme..."

"Ice Cube"

"Isn't that a rapper?"

"Ice BLOCK!"

"...? Don't they mean the same thing?"

"...I'll kill you, especially cuz... I'M CARRYING OUR BABY!" Sakura smiled as she pounced on him. (in the shower? XD

* * *

yeah, i said that i would update more... --' gomen minna-san! so many things going on... -- crappy chappy... 

_

* * *

_


	16. Whoa!

damn... writer's block sucks ass... D: well, on with the fic!

is sakura-chan pregnant or not? you'll find out very shortly!

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto... (but i wish i did... XD

* * *

Key 

**inner sasuke or sakura**

_flashbacks or thoughts_

_emphasized words  
_

A/N or ( ) - author's notes

* * *

Recap 

"...I'll kill you, especially cuz... I'M CARRYING OUR BABY!" Sakura smiled as she pounced on him.

End Recap

He contemplated on the idea, not thoroughly believing her words. The glazed look in his eyes shifted to a more lively look as realization kicked his scrawny ass.

"...! Are you sure?" Sasuke inquired.

"No! I was testing Sasuke-kun's knowledge of the female anatomy! I haven't shown signs of labor yet!"

"..." The frown he was demonstrating showed his chagrin disapproval.

"You know," Sakura paused, grinning mischievously,"there's always tonight..." she winked, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower with a towel, leaving Sasuke stunned.

"...!" Sasuke smirked, as he too, stepped out.

+-+

"Hina-chan... LET'S GO EAT SOME RAMEN!!! MY TREAT!!!!" Naruto bawled, dragging the shy Hinata along with him.

---

"...!" Surprised, Hinata slowly chewed on the noodles Naruto had stuffed in her mouth after reciting the, 'ramen is good' speech.

Naruto smiled pleasingly at her reaction, earning a giggle from the petite woman.

"Eh?" Naruto marveled bewilderingly, before joining in on the laughter.

+-+

"This is troublesome..." the pineapple-haired man sighed boredly, staring up at the clouds.

"Shika-kun!" Ino whined, obviously faking a hurt look.

"...I'd rather be doing 'it' than watch those two make out..." Shikamaru sighed, pausing, then realizing what he had said.

"..." Ino responded with a coy smile.

"..." Shikamaru smirked. (ooh, they're thinking of something dirty...)

+-+

"Neji-kun..." Tenten called, her knee gently brushed past his 'danger zone'. The action fueled his desire for her, and without much thought, he pulled her legs to his waist. Tenten squeaked, before threatening to unbutton his pants. Neji impelled her to move on by bringing his hands to the hem of her shirt.

"...not here..." Neji whispered under his breath, as he swung her legs over his left arm so that he was carrying her bridal style, and made his way to the Hyuga compound.

---

"Neji-kun! I want it now!" Tenten whined, wanting to release her sexual tension, her hands pulling at his long, ebony locks. Neji growled, releasing her (... omg! O!O i'm not about to type... this... word... OO) left breast from his mouth. (i... have no idea... where... this... is... headed... OO) He thrust a finger through her core, starting at a torturously slow pace, thumbing her opening, as he added more fingers. Tenten moaned his named, rocking forward to meet his movements. She released her juices into Neji's mouth, his tongue lapping up the rest as they flowed out. He moved his tongue inside of her, seeking more of her juices, gently sucking at her clit. (what the hell... am i really writing t-this? OO) He positioned himself above her, breaking through her barrier with a quick thrust, (... i'm getting very uncomfortable writing this... OO) letting her adjust to his size. Tenten cried out in pain, before urging him to move on. Neji began at a slow pace, accelerating, trying to get more of himself into her. He pounded into her, as her legs wrapped around his waist, bringing him closer as she met his thrusts. Tenten's nails tore through the skin on his back, earning a growl from the frustrated Neji who was trying to get as much of him as possible into her. As they approached their climax, Neji pounded even harder and faster. Their juices intermingled inside of her core as Neji collasped on top of her without pulling out of her. Tenten pulled the covers up around them before whispering an,'I love you' to the fatigued Neji, who, in return, smiled, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before drifting off to sleep. (err... as you can see... that was my first lemon... good? bad? please tell me what you thought of it in your review...OO)

"Ooh! This is _WAAY_ better than Icha Icha Violence!

+-+

"Sasuke-kun, let's go spy on Ten-chan and Hyuga-san!" Sakura suggested, giving the 'thumbs up' sign.

"Perv, why would I want to spy on that white-eyed freak?!" Sasuke growled at the mention of his name, flames evident in his eyes.

Sakura giggled at his reaction, linking her arm in his.

"I'm glad Tsunade-shishou has given Rookie 9 a week off." Sakura commented, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Hn."

"We'll be back to being full-time ninjas again." Sakura sighed.

"Hn."

"GAH!!! ICE CUBE!!! CAN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING ELSE BESIDES, 'HN'?"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked, admiring her cute, angry face.

"..." Sakura put a crack in the street with her monstrous strength.

* * *

wow, i actually updated... and i wrote my first lemon... OO' ahh! plz review! 


End file.
